The Letter Critters Wiki
Welcome to the The Letter Critters Wiki Hi, my name is Chase Taylor. I am a teenager. I just made my own wikia for my first book The Letter Critters. The Letter Critters are cute and adorable woodland creatures that represent letters of the alphabet. I wanted to do this because I think this will show you a little about my creation. You can buy the Kindle version and book version on Amazon.com. Just look it up on Amazon. I also plan on making this into a series. There are more books coming soon. You can look at this site anytime you want! About the Author I was fascinated with letters as a kid and always tried to create a fun way to learn with letters. Now I'm a teenager and finally came up with this idea for kids to enjoy the alphabet the same way with colorful critters. The Letter Critters have different personalities and colorful scenes. Meet the Characters * A- A pink female fennec fox who is afraid of ants and loves apples. * B- A red and white female squirrel who loves balloons and wears blue bows. * C- A blue male bear who catches colds. * D- A red male fennec fox who dresses up like a doctor. * E- A pink female fennec fox who has excellent ears for hearing. * F- A blue female fennec fox who has wings that make her fly in the sky. * G- An orange male bear who likes to play guitar and grows gardens. * H- A green male bear who gets hot under the heat. * I- A pink and white female squirrel who has icky ick on her head. * J- A purple and white female squirrel who loves to jump and exercise. * K- An orange female fennec fox who has a knack for kicking kickballs. * L- A purple male fennec fox who loves to sell lemonade. * M- An orange male bear who loves to make meals and eat them. * N- A cyan male fennec fox who is negative about things and says "NO" a lot. * O- A pink and white female squirrel who loves to sing opera. * P- A green male bear who loves pizza and playing pranks on people. * Q- A yellow male bear who keeps quacking ducks as pets. * R- A yellow female fennec fox who loves race cars. * S- A yellow male fennec fox who loves snakes and being silly. * T- A purple male bear who loves to tap dance. * U- A pink and white female squirrel who carries umbrellas around. * V- A cyan male bear who loves to win victories. * W- A green female fennec fox who loves to wink and wear wigs. * X- A cyan and white female squirrel who is exotic and likes to look at X-rays. * Y- A purple female fennec fox who loves to yell and cheer for others. * Z- A red male bear who can zoom and zip really fast. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Characters __NEWSECTIONLINK__